


Together Again

by Maeighghan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeighghan/pseuds/Maeighghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Max have been dating for awhile but haven't told anyone yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad with titles so sorry about that. 
> 
> This is my first fic (that I've posted) so critism is definately welcome. I hope you like it!!

Chloe had her arms wrapped around Max's waist listening to the smaller girl's even breathing. She couldn't believe how amazing this felt, having Max back... She felt happier than she had been in a long time.

Chloe and Max had been "more than friends" for about a month now. Although, they hadn't told anyone because they weren't sure exactly how everyone would react. By everyone they were thinking of Chloe's stepdad, David. He didn't exactly like Max. Mostly, because she had taken the blame for Chloe smoking that first day in her room. Not to mention getting between him and Kate Marsh in front of the dorms earlier that exact same day but that was over a month ago.

*CRASH*

Chloe shot up and Max stirred in her sleep beside her.

"Chloe?" She mumbled almost incoherantly, "What the hell was that?" The sleepy brunette opened one eye and looked at Chloe.

Chloe glanced down at her sleepy girlfriend. "No worries babe, the lamp just fell over. Go back to sleep." She whispered, running her fingers through Max's messy brown locks.

"CHLOE!" Her stepdouche called.

She rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed putting on her shirt and sweatpants.

"Chloe! Is that you?" Annoyed, Chloe walked over to the door but before she got there the knob jiggled and the door opened. David stood there. "Chloe, what is going on!"

"Oh god, can't I have even a little bit of my own life without you in it."

Ignoring Chloe's comment he continued, "What was that loud crash" he asks her, his voice rising. "Chloe is one of your 'friends' sneaking out of here again," he says loudly in frustration.

Chloe cocked her hip, "You're so hella fucking paranoid," she retorts wishing he would just go away.

"Chloe, David, is that you two?" Joyce called from down the hall, as she came around the corner into Chloe's room.

"Wow looks like we're having a party in my room," Chloe said sarcastically. "Max you might as well come out and play."

"Chloe," Max groaned sitting up in bed luckily wearing a shirt."

_That would've been an awkward rewind..._

"Max! Chloe didn't say that you were staying tonight." Joyce says surprise in her voice.

"I'm sorry Joyce," Max said, about to get out of bed before realizing she wasn't wearing pants. Luckily no one could see her blush as she moved back over to her previous position.

Chloe smirked before turning back to Joyce and David. "What are you two interrupting us for."

_Oh my lord, what are you doing, Chloe._

"Interrupting!? What is going on in here, Chloe, I mean it, tell me, is she sneaking in here," David shouts. "Have you two been toking up in here again!" He raised his voice more, "Max you haven't been a good influence in Chloe's life so far! I think-"

"I thought I've told you to stop hassling my friends." Chloe says forcefully, taking a step towards David.

"Now, now," Joyce began before David or Chloe could yell anymore. "Everyone just needs to calm down."

"I think you should go, Max," he says thickly, almost in a whisper.

"David I wanted you to come home, because I love you but this has to stop." Joyce says quietly, then turns to Chloe, "Now Chloe, you really need to let me know if Max is staying here overnight."

Chloe rolls her eyes at them. "I'm not twelve!"

David took a breath "Chloe, please, why is she here?" David persists trying to keep his voice even.

"She's my ...friend," Chloe says as she notices her lamp had fallen over probably due to Max and Chloe's inability to keep away from each other earlier, they probably accidentally shoved it to the edge. She pointed to the lamp and walked back over to bed. "The fucking lamp fell no one's stealing your hella precious files!" Chloe says pointedly, "You can go."

"Chloe..-" Joyce trailed off as Chloe interrupted.

"Save it," she says anger in her voice.

x.x.x

Neither Max or Chloe say anything for awhile, feeling tension Chloe finally turns to Max. "Max, I can take you back to your dorm if you want," Chloe says almost apologetically but with slight bitterness about the situation.

"No," Max said, "I would rather stay here with you." Max leaned in, kissing Chloe. "I love you Chloe," Max whispers. Chloe rolls over pushing herself up on top of the smaller girl before leaning in again kissing her hard. Letting all her anger and sadness melt away, she felt a heat in her chest as things escalated. The brunette locked down her hips with her thighs and reached up kissing the punk's lips.

"I love you too, Max." Chloe whispered.

x.x.x

The morning light shone through the windows and Max rolled over to face Chloe. To her surprise Chloe's eyes were open and she stared into the blue pools looking right through her. Max kissed her blue haired girlfriend as they lay there together.

"Breakfast?" Chloe asked, propping her head up with her elbow.

Max smiled and turned climbing out of bed and putting on her pants. She looks around before turning towards Chloe's smirking face picking Max's shirt up off the floor. The shorter girl blushed.

"Dork," Chloe laughed, throwing Max's shirt at her before climbing out of bed and putting her own clothing back on.

Chloe and Max went downstairs. Not realizing Joyce was in the kitchen, Chloe kissed Max pushing her up against the railing.

"Chloe!" Max laughed, surprised at the sudden contact.

Joyce chuckled and Chloe turned to face her mother as Max blushed and looked away.

Chloe waltzed into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Joyce looked up at her for a moment and Chloe stared back at her mother. Max came beside Chloe and looked over at Joyce who was now getting something from the fridge.

Max turned to Chloe raising her eyebrows. Chloe smirked and turned to her mother.

"Well," Chloe says to Joyce. "Aren't you going to say something instead of leaving us standing here waiting."

"You two hungry?" Joyce asks looking over at them."

Chloe looks to Max. "Surely you don't think you were quiet last night." Joyce says to them.

"The lamp fell over it was on the edge of the fucking table." Chloe says defensively.

"Thats not what I mean." Joyce says.

Chloe burst out laughing and Max crosses her arm over herself.

"Um how.." Max starts.

Joyce smiles at Max reassuringly. "I admit I'm a bit surprised but then again," Joyce stops.

"I um- maybe I should get back to Blackwell," Max says nervously.  
"I do have class.."

"No come on don't go," Chloe whispered putting her hands on Max's hips and pulling her closer.

"Do you two want to eat or not," Joyce exclaimed interrupting her blue haired daughter. "Chloe grab me the eggs and milk will you."

"My pleasure," Chloe says sarcasm in her voice, and went to go get the ingredients.

"So you're not upset, then," Max asked.

"Why would I be upset, except for the fact that I didn't get much sleep last night," Joyce answers glancing over at Max.

Max averted her eyes and practically blushed up to her ears.

Joyce chuckled, and then turned her face more serious. "Its good for Chloe to have someone.. positive in her life again."

Max smiled. "I'll do my best, Joyce, Chloe deserves to be happy."

"I know you care about her, she needs that," Joyce sighed. "Why don't you two go sit at the table," She says as Chloe sets the eggs and milk down on the counter with unnecessary force.

Max sighs and Chloe grabs her hand walking backwards a few steps towards the table. The photographer allows herself to be pulled over to the dining area and sits down as her girlfriend puts her feet up.

x.x.x

Chloe and Max sit there feeling restless as they picked at their food. Chloe grabs the shorter girl's hand leading her outside towards the swings where they used to sit and talk. It was also the same place they first kissed, the day before Max left for Seattle all those years ago.

"I thought it would be cool to come out here together just like we used to..." Chloe trailed off. "Just to ya know get away from my mom."

 _And the awkwardness_ , Chloe thought. Of course she would never admit she felt awkward. Ever.

"Since when are you so touchy feely," Max smiles as they stood by the swings. Chloe blushes and Max giggles. The taller girl turns her head nervously. "You're cute," Max laughs leaning on the swings as she watched Chloe.

"Am not I'm you're very hot, sexy girlfriend," She says jokingly taking a step closer to Max.

Max smiles, "you're cute," she reiterates.

"I am so going to-" Chloe begins.

"Shut up and kiss me already"


End file.
